Silent Hill Forbidden memories
by Loki117
Summary: Reflejo de mi sucia y perversa mente. Ojala lo disfruten.
1. Capitulo I Soledad

**Capitulo I. Soledad.**

Estos extraños sucesos me comenzaron a ocurrir hace unos años, no se que clase de pecado cometí para recibir semejante castigo. La incertidumbre y el caos ha reinado en mi vida desde aquel entonces. Aun me es difícil aceptar la realidad de lo que esta pasando, me niego a creerlo. A lo mejor siempre a sido un sueño. A lo mejor estoy loco, y espero que así sea. Es tiempo, dejare de fingir. Escribo esto para que alguien conozca mi historia, todavía me queda algo de tiempo de hacer lo único que puede darme algo de paz. Escribir. Aun tengo muchos sueños por cumplir, y si no salgo vivo de esta, si no logro dejar marca en este mundo de muertos, quiero dejar al menos el testimonio de mi existencia.

* * *

Me encontraba en la universidad, en el antiguo edificio de ingeniería. "El viejo" como le decíamos por costumbre, habría sido testigo mudo de mi primer encuentro con ese mundo, ese infierno viviente. Luego de haber tenido clase de cálculo me encontraba solo. No deseaba hablar con nadie, de sostener una conversación común, algo difícil de hacer para mi en esa época. Me hartaba ver a las personas ensimismadas en su propio ser, en su propio placer, su propio dolor. ¿Acaso no intentaban ver más allá de sus propias fachadas? ¿No les interesaban las demás personas? En realidad tenían miedo de compartir su verdadera esencia con los demás, o al menos eso esperaba. Me aterraba la idea de que fueran tan vacios como la mayoría de sus conversaciones.

Entre a los baños del edificio, baje el cierre del pantalón y comencé a hacer lo mío. Respiraba por la boca para no percibir el olor a heces e inmundicia que algunas personas dejaban como recuerdo. Había mensajes escritos en las paredes. En el caso de mi universidad las paredes no son mudas. Podías encontrar mensajes interesantes, o hasta grotescos y sin sentido. Me hacia reír el hecho de que podía ir allí y enterarme de cualquier cosa de suceso relevante en el mundo, o en la universidad misma. Termine y baje la cisterna con el pie, ni loco iba a tocar esa cosa con mis manos. Cuando fui al lavamanos y abrí el grifo, un liquido negruzco alcanzo a salpicar mi camiseta.

- Mierda! – dije mientras sacudía la porquería de mi camiseta. Abrí el lavamanos de al lado y salió el mismo liquido negruzco. Asqueado, decidí no darle demasiada importancia, el miedo a descubrir que era aquella sustancia me lo impedía.

Al tratar de abrir la puerta, esta no cedía, me habían encerrado. No maldije ni dije ninguna grosería. Me habían sacado de mi cotidianeidad y me sentía incluso profundamente agradecido con la persona que me puso aquel reto, salir de allí. Algo que era muy diferente a las complicadas demostraciones matemáticas.

Intente abrir la puerta una vez mas, pero era inútil. Busque en mis bolsillos las llaves de la casa e intente hacer girar el cerrojo con cada una de ellas, tampoco dio resultado. Tenía un clip y una tarjeta Telmex en mi bolsillo, recordando las veces en que había abierto puertas con cosas parecidas, o hecho arrancar carros con destornilladores, espere tener éxito esta vez, y aunque logre hacer un pequeño clic, la puerta no se abría, estaba bloqueada desde afuera por algo. Comenzaba a hacer frio.

Cansado y con un ligero dolor de cabeza, decidí llamar a Juan, un compañero de clase a que me ayudara a salir de ahí, el olor a porquería me estaba indisponiendo. Le conté mi situación y después de unas carcajadas dijo que ya iba para allá, que estaba con unos amigos en la entrada del edificio. En el momento no me importaba que se rieran de mí o algo por el estilo, solo deseaba ir a casa y dormir un poco.

- Viejo que extraño, ¿no será que usted se encerró solo desde adentro?

- Si hubiera sido así, ya me habría salido – dije algo aburrido.

- Esta bien calmado – dijo notando mis ganas por salir de allí – Voy a llamar a alguien.

- Ok, hágale rápido hermano, vemos.

Espere mas de una hora, el aburrimiento era insoportable, había intentado llamar a Juan de nuevo varias veces pero no había señal. Y aunque continúe intentando salir con los medios que habían a mi alcance, era inútil. En un momento de rabia, comencé a patear la puerta desesperadamente, me sentí frustrado y solo. Ya no se oían los pasos de otros estudiantes, aquello me aterraba. Cuando termine de descargar mi furia contra la puerta, hubo silencio, a los pocos segundos unos pasos… y una suave voz se hizo oír…

- ¿Ha-hay alguien ahí?

- Si, si hay alguien ! – tenia ganas de golpearme, sutil forma de llamar la atención, ¿no?

- Jaj… - Iba a reír pero se detuvo…

- Veras…me he quedado encerrado desde hace rato y no he podido salir, ¿me podrías dar una mano?

- Si…si…

Ella trato de abrir la puerta, pero esta siquiera se movió.

- Oh Dios mío, por fin encuentro a otro ser humano y no lo puedo ni ver ni tocar, estoy desesperada.

Hice silencio unos segundos, eso que dijo era extraño, en muchos sentidos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Santo Dios, ¿No los has visto?, están en todas partes, debemos irnos antes de que regresen – percibí su en su voz el trastorno y la angustia que la invadían.

- Espera espera, ¿De que estas hablando?, esto se siente terriblemente vacio, solo estamos tu y yo.

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, parecía que hubiese alucinado, que estuviese hablando con un fantasma. ¿Sera el hambre? Aun así decidí tranquilizarla un poco, no era muy bueno en esto, pero tenia que intentarlo.

- Dime… ¿Qué ha pasado allá afuera?

- ¿Y tu de donde eres?

- Ehmm…vivo en Colombia, pero no has respondido mi pregunta – aquella chica se comportaba de manera muy extraña, comencé a sospechar que todo se tratase de un sueño, no era coherente absolutamente nada.

- Bueno, no se la verdad como llegue aquí, no estoy segura – La respuesta no me ayudo en lo mas mínimo.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Erika, ¿Y tu?

- Yo…te lo diré cuando me ayudes a salir.

Erika soltó una risita.

- No es justo, yo os dije mi nombre, deberías decirme el tuyo – dijo en tono coqueto.

- Esta bien…empuja a la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos…

- Aaahh?...¿Que sucede?

- Erika?

De pronto todo se fue oscureciendo paulatinamente. Jure haber escuchado una sirena, y solté una carcajada de incredulidad. A los pocos segundos, ya no se veía absolutamente nada. Una sensación de frio extremo sacudió mi cuerpo, estaba en medio de una total oscuridad.

- ¿Erika? – Pareció que se había marchado, no la culpe, lo que estaba sucediendo era muy extraño.

Por más bizarra que fuera la situación no tenia miedo, analizaba cuales eran las posibles explicaciones y la gravedad de la situación, en aquel momento no tenía miedo, pero lo iba a tener.


	2. Capitulo II Oscuridad

**Capitulo II. Oscuridad.**

Llegue tanteando a la esquina del baño. El intenso frio pasó a ser un dolor generalizado…Algo imposible de describir. Recordé que en mi chaqueta estaba mi encendedor, el cual olvidaba muy a menudo en casa. Nunca me había sentido tan afortunado, aunque deje el vicio del cigarrillo hace mucho antes, el habito de llevar un encendedor a todas partes me dio una luz de esperanza. Afuera del baño escuche jadeos, era como si alguien se estuviese ahogando o sofocando, luego aquel sonido se hizo mas claro. Era…

- Erika ¡!

- Teo…filina…- exclamaba al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡¿Cómo?

- Asma…tica… - logre escuchar entre sus jadeos, oía como buscaba el aire desesperadamente.

- Pero…eso no era todo lo que escuche.

Percibí un sonido que parecía emitido como por un animal, y no era ninguno de los que yo conociera. El miedo a lo desconocido, a la oscuridad, a la muerte, a todas aquellas cosas que creí haber superado en mi infancia volvieron de un momento a otro. Todos ellos condensados en una única palabra, terror. Al saber que una extraña criatura me acechaba me llene de pánico.

Es una horrible pesadilla – pensaba para mis adentros, pero en lo más profundo de mí ser sabia que mi vida corría peligro. Comencé a patear la puerta con una furia y fuerza que ocultaban el miedo y el temblor de mi cuerpo. La puerta no cedía, deje de intentar abrirla para tratar de encarar a la criatura, apenas logre sostener la tenue luz del encendedor para enfrentar mi inminente final cuando el chirrido del metal oxidado me dejo paralizado. Mi cuerpo no respondía, no podía moverme del miedo, hice entonces uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me voltee rápidamente rezando por que hubiese sido Erika quien logro abrir la puerta. En efecto la puerta estaba abierta, pero no había nadie del otro lado. Salí de allí sin dudarlo un momento, buscando ir lo más lejos posible del peligro, en medio de la oscuridad.

En medio de mi carrera tropecé con uno de mis cordones y me golpee fuertemente contra el borde de una pared. Mientras estaba tendido en el suelo un fino hilillo de sangre comenzó a bajar lentamente por mi rostro, el único sonido que podía escuchar era el de mi propio dolor. Note que el suelo era ahora una reja oxidada e inmunda, asqueado, me levante rápidamente y difícilmente logre prender el encendedor una vez mas. Cuando lo hice, observe una escena que jamás olvidaría en el resto de mi vida.

Era un cuerpo despellejado, el cadáver mutilado de lo que alguna vez había sido un hombre. Unas vendas ensangrentadas y untadas de pus cubrían su rostro. Sus brazos habían sido dolorosamente atravesados por una especie de alambre, que los mantenía extendidos de forma horizontal. De la cintura hacia abajo solo quedaban sus vísceras colgando, había sido partido a la mitad. Intente no vomitar, pero aun así no me pude contener, el olor a podredumbre estaba impregnado a todo lo que había allí en ese lugar. Unos minutos después logre recuperar el autocontrol, mas la paranoia y el malestar continuaban en mi y no podía dejar de sentirme observado. Examine bien la situación en que me encontraba, inmóvil y dispuesto a correr a la menor señal de peligro. ¿Qué habrá sido de Erika? Un sentimiento de culpa me embargaba gradualmente. Trataba de convencerme a mi mismo de que no fue mi culpa, de que si hubiese estado allí, de seguro la habría ayudado. Mi mente era un caos.

- ¿En donde estoy?

Si, esa era la pregunta más relevante. Quería concentrarme y analizar cuales eran las posibles respuestas a cada pregunta, la "explicación lógica" para todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el cuerpo mutilado volvía a llamar mi atención poderosamente. Para ser francos me producía morbo el verlo, morbo y tristeza por aquella alma torturada. Estaba seguro de que detrás de los vendajes que cubrían el rostro de aquel cadáver ocultaban una mueca de dolor indescriptible, esa ultima expresión antes de la inevitable muerte. Observe que el alambre de púas que sostenía al cuerpo salía de atrás de una puerta. Y un letrero en la parte superior de esta que decía: "Vicedecanatura de facultad". ¿Era acaso la misma versión del mismo edificio? ¿Acaso otra dimensión? Fui hacia las escaleras, pero en vez de estas, encontré el vacio, y lo único que se interponía entre este y mi persona era aquel remedo de suelo que era la reja oxidada. Halle una moneda de 500 pesos en mi bolsillo y la arroje por pura curiosidad, espere por mas de un minuto, contando segundo a segundo para hallar la altura a la que me encontraba desesperado por encontrar algo que yo pudiese explicar, que tuviese sentido. Pero nada allí era explicable, en el fondo sabia que la moneda nunca caería. Y nunca la oí caer.

Desconcertado, me preguntaba también si la criatura del baño me habría perseguido. Si era asi…preferiría no conocer la respuesta, entonces continúe caminando hacia el baño de mujeres, al otro lado del corredor.

Cuando llegue al final del camino, era un callejón sin salida, o casi, puesto que ahí estaba la puerta al baño de mujeres. Mi mano temblaba mucho, casi no podía mantener la mecha encendida. Con lo que había sucedido atrás, no me quedaban ganas de entrar, pensé en dar marcha atrás, pero cuando me voltee encontré algo que casi me hace vomitar de nuevo. Era una gigantesca cucaracha, como del tamaño de un gato. Y no era la única, atrás de esta venían muchas mas. Cucarachas cuyo tamaño era desproporcionado. Asquerosas y repulsivas, se acercaban en grupo hacia mí, chillando de la emoción.

- No puede ser ! – grite desesperado.

El insecto mas cercano se abalanzo hacia mí, afortunadamente mi cuerpo reacciono, la intercepte y la pise fuertemente sintiendo como sus vísceras manchaban mi rostro. Seria imposible abrirme camino a través de todas ellas, mi única opción era entrar al baño de mujeres y trancar la puerta. Así que deje mi pudor de lado y abrí la puerta.

El interior no era para nada un baño. Era una habitación extraña, con símbolos ocultistas grabados en sus paredes que apenas mire. Apague el encendedor, e improvise, tanteando lo que a duras había vislumbrado, un sofá y un estante para medicinas, improvise una barricada.

- No les va a salir barato el almuerzo! – exclame, intentando hacerme reír a mi mismo para no desfallecer.

Cuando me voltee, prendí el encendedor y observe algo que casi me hizo gritar. Una escena de pesadilla se revelo ante mis ojos, parecía un hombre agonizando de dolor, su cuerpo daba pequeñas convulsiones a un ritmo constante, pero no hacia ningún tipo de ruido, no gritaba, no gemía, solo se debatía en silencio. En medio de un cuarto lleno de glifos ocultistas y símbolos extraños, a esta cosa la cubría una sabana blanca. Aquel repentino encuentro había acabado con lo que quedaba de mi instinto de supervivencia. No mas chistes tontos, no más curiosidad, solo quedaba el silencio, y el miedo a que aquella cosa que estaba en la camilla delirando se pusiese en pie revelando su absurda y deforme anatomía, para finalmente acabar con mi vida. Me encontraba exhausto y asustado, poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza. Teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, y con la mirada fija en aquel remedo de hombre, me deje caer contra la improvisada barricada, ayudándola en su labor.

- Dios mío…

Aunque era extraño, aquel cuerpo me producía mucho mas miedo que el cadáver de afuera, a lo mejor se debía a que el de afuera estaba muerto, mi mente, mi imaginación, mi ser era mucho mejor verdugo que todo lo de afuera combinado. La incertidumbre y la soledad presentes en aquella habitación me producía mucho más pánico que todo lo que viniese hacia mi. Rezando todas las oraciones que me sabia, comencé a hacer las pases con mi creador. Le pedí por el bienestar de las personas que amaba, y por que mi muerte fuese rápida y concluyente, unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Cuando ya me sentí en paz, me fije en que mi cuerpo ya no respondía, entre en shock. Intente moverme pero simplemente estaba allí, paralizado por la proximidad de la muerte. La barricada cedía, algo golpeo la puerta con mucha fuerza. Doblegado y humillado, grite con todas mis fuerzas, deseando que nada de eso estuviese sucediendo. Entonces todo comenzó a dar vueltas, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me levante, pero caí torpemente al suelo. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una sirena? Sentí nauseas, y con mis ultimas fuerzas, gire mi cabeza hacia la puerta. El pomo que no debería estar allí comenzó a girar.

…

¿Como será mi expresión ante la muerte inevitable?

Como siempre con tus preguntas estúpidas Arturo.

Perdí el conocimiento.


	3. Capitulo III Despertar

**Capitulo III.** **Despertar.**

Cuando abrí los ojos, me di cuenta que ya no estaba en aquel mundo de pesadilla. Era una habitación oscura, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. En lugar de el pútrido y tambaleante cuerpo, se encontraba una camilla blanca e inmaculada, sin ningún rastro de oxido o de algún liquido pútrido. Una vez me puse de pie, mire el reloj. Eran las 4:17 AM.

¿Qué ha pasado? Me preguntaba. Probablemente me habían drogado para quitarme lo poco que poseía en ese momento, revise mi billetera, pero los dos mil pesos aun continuaban allí. Había perdido mi mochila, afortunadamente tan solo tenia un block y unos cuantos bocetos. Además, esa hipótesis no explicaba el olor a cenizas y material quemado que había en mis ropas. Abrí la puerta y observe que estaba en la torre de enfermería. Cuando baje, la puerta del edificio se encontraba cerrada. Afortunadamente estaba el celador. Invente una excusa de la que ya no me acuerdo con tal de salir de allí. Después de unos minutos hablando, logre convencerlo y abrió las puertas. Le agradecí y fui hacia la avenida veintiséis. Salte las rejas con tal de evitarme el trabajo de mentir a los demás celadores, aunque lo hacia muy bien, odiaba tener que hacerlo. A unas cuadras de allí había una taberna, cerca estaba una amable señora que vendía minutos y cigarrillos en su pequeño puesto ambulante. Llame a mi madre, quien preocupada, me hizo estremecer de los gritos que me dio. Me acerque a la taberna y mintiendo de nuevo, le explique que la había pasado bien con unos amigos, que no se preocupara que ya iba para allá. Luego de aguantar la ira, la frustración y la rabia que sentía mi madre, dormí las dos horas que aun me quedaban. Fui de nuevo a la universidad. Como era de esperarse, Juan me pregunto también que había pasado. Invente un argumento lo mas solido posible. Diciéndole queme habían ayudado a salir antes que no había problema.

- Pero si yo le pregunte a…

- No parce, la señora que me abrió se termino su turno apenas me ayudo, tal vez por eso ni se dieron cuenta.

- Pero…

- Hahahaha ¡! Que insistencia la suya. Eso ni yo que fui el que me encerraron – heme ahí, mintiendo otra vez.

- Ash deje así.

Con el pasar del tiempo, dicho suceso fue borrándose de mi memoria. Debo decir que fue inteligente haber mantenido dicho suceso solo para mi persona. Y también lo fue haberle pedido ayuda a alguien reservado, y fácil de convencer. Tan solo comente el suceso con una amiga que había conocido por Internet. Aunque casi no me cree, pude deshacerme del sentimiento de culpa que para mi representaba el mentir, contándole a alguien toda la verdad. Se lo atribuí a alguna especie de abducción o fenómeno paranormal, se convirtió en una anécdota más.

Pero la pesadilla no acabo ahí. Aun estaba sumido en la ignorancia.

Seis meses después, otro extraño suceso. Muy inquietante por cierto, logro sacudir otra vez mi cotidiana y pacifica vida. Volvía a pasar por el edificio de enfermería, me acababan de presentar a una chica muy interesante, además de hermosa. Luego de conocernos, mis amigos iban a ayudarle a hacer un trabajo Se marcharían a la biblioteca central.

- Oye, ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahorita?

- No, ¿Por que la pregunta?

- Aaaaaaaahhhh… - se acerco hacia mi - ¿Me quisieras ayudar a hacer unas carteleras para una exposición que tendré mañana? – pregunto coqueta.

- Viendo en los rostros de mis amigos lo "animados" que estaban por ayudarle a aquella chica con minifalda, le toque su hombro y le respondí igual de coqueto.

- Preferiblemente…no – mis compañeros de facultad se reian.

- Aaasshh que odioso.

- Hahahahaha! Ojala te rinda! – le conteste haciéndome el ingenuo.

- Esta bien…chao Arturo!

- Chao Caro! Vemos muchachos!

Mientras se marchaban, me incline un poco para vislumbrar las torneadas piernas de la chica. Y si tenia suerte, un poco mas. Una chica que estaba a mi lado me miraba con desprecio, como si mirase a un viejo verde. No pude evitar reírme.

- Hahahaha!¿Por que me miras así?

- Jum…Al menos deberías disimular un poco…

- ¿Pero porque? – pregunte riendo – Esa minifalda no disimula nada !

- La chica hizo silencio. Dio un mordisco tan grande a su hamburguesa, que me produjo asco. Se levanto de las escaleras, y se marcho.

- Hasta pronto! –dije con sarcasmo.

Mire a mi alrededor. Me encontraba solo de nuevo. Pensé unos momentos que haría, entonces decidí subir al último piso de la torre para contemplar el centro de la ciudad, el cual podía contemplar en su totalidad desde allí. Entonces entre.

El fugaz recuerdo de aquel incidente pasó por mi mente. Lo hice a un lado, puesto que mi escepticismo me impedía creer en tales cosas. Entre al ascensor para no subir los 201 escalones hasta el decimo piso (si, los tenia contados). Adentro, me encontré solo, nadie me acompañaba pues todo se iban a almorzar y yo había decidido ahorrar el dinero para comprar unas discografías. Oprimí el botón respetivo. La puerta se cerró, esperé.

El ascensor paro bruscamente, se fueron las luces.

- …JUE !…

La corriente eléctrica impidió que continuara lo que iba a decir. La tranquilidad volvió a mí. Respire profundamente y continúe esperando. Se abrió la puerta. Y me halle en el decimo piso. Pero algo era diferente, ese no era el decimo piso que esperaba encontrar. Algo cambio.


	4. Capitulo IV Niebla

**Capitulo IV. Niebla.**

Salí del ascensor. Y observe que el paisaje que esperaba encontrar no estaba allí, una espesa niebla impedía ver lo que se encontraba afuera del edificio. Hacia mucho frio ¿Acaso el clima podía cambiar tan rápido? No…Era imposible. Además, ni en las mañanas mas heladas de Bogotá el campus lograba tener esa niebla tan densa. El hecho de que ni siquiera lograba ver el edificio contiguo a la torre logro alterar la relativa calma con la que estaba afrontando una situación tan extraña. Di marcha atrás para tomar las escaleras, pero por alguna razón, ya no se encontraban allí. Pareciese que el arquitecto nunca hubiese pensado en construir escaleras para el decimo piso. Aquello me causo gracia, pero aun así me encontraba a la expectativa. Ahí tenia que estar una salida, no la había, y una vez mas, la perturbadora sensación de ser observado regresaba a mi. Sin mas remedio, entre de nuevo al ascensor, esperando que no fallase y me dejara atrapado adentro. Y mientras oprimía el botón que me llevaría a la planta baja, espere que mi mente tan solo me estuviese jugando una broma.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, me sentí terriblemente solo, la estancia se encontraba vacía. Don Pedro, el hombre que administraba la fotocopiadora y quien siempre se encontraba allí, tampoco estaba. Me deje de rodeos y en voz alta espete.

- Oigan ¡! ¿Qué no hay nadie aquí?

Solo mi eco me dio la respuesta. Me encontraba solo. Lo mejor era irme de allí y buscar a alguien. Cuando salí al exterior, note que algo caía del cielo, no lo podía creer.

- Nieve… ¿en Bogotá?

Extendí mi mano y pude atrapar un copo. Aunque jamás había visto nieve en mi vida, pude apreciar que lo que caía no lo era. En su lugar, encontré una sustancia negruzca y pegajosa. Apenas hubo contacto con mi mano, aquel líquido se deshizo, desapareciendo a los pocos segundos de haberlo examinado. Comencé a andar hacia…ninguna parte. Aun me encontraba en la universidad. Por más niebla que hubiese no me perdería fácilmente.

Para mis adentro, sabia que algo andaba mal, sabia que estaba sucediendo, solo que no lo quería aceptar, no quería darme cuenta. Era el miedo a encontrarme delirando de esa forma de nuevo, a estar demente, o peor aun, a que dicho suceso no fuese ningún delirio.

Un sonido familiar logro tranquilizarme, era la campana de la capilla. Me dirigí prontamente hacia allí, esperando que hubiese alguien que me pudiera dar una explicación. Cuando llegue, encontré el edificio vacio, solo se encontraba allí la estatua de Cristo observándome fijamente frente al altar.

- ¿Hay alguien?

Oí unos pasos, tras la comisura de la puerta que daba al despacho parroquial vislumbre una sombra que se movía de un lado a otro, tras unos momentos de espera, la puerta se abrió.

- ¡!Padre Alberto!

El padre Alberto era el capellán de la universidad. Un hombre con una barba larga y grisácea, llevaba lentes, su voz era grave, y su presencia poseía un aire de solemnidad que producía respeto, incluso temor en ciertas personas. Cuando entre a la universidad, tenía muchas dudas acerca de la existencia de Dios, lo cual me llevo a discutir varias veces con todo tipo de personas, yendo a parar finalmente a la iglesia. Desafiante, pensé que seria tan inútil a la hora de argumentar como su aprendiz, un diacono tal vez unos años mayor que yo. Pero me lleve una sorpresa al ver que el manejo que tenia el padre de la palabra. Hacia sus creencias de lado, y solo con argumentos me pudo convencer de la existencia de un ser supremo. Lo extraño y atrayente de su forma de razonar, es que nunca se dejo llevar por fanatismos religiosos. Jamás intento convencerme de que el Dios cristiano era la representación de aquel ser supremo. Al fin y al cabo termino siendo uno de mis paradigmas de hombre. Alguien a quien admiraba.

- Buen Día Arturo.

- Padre ¿puede decirme que esta pasando aquí?

- Tranquilízate hijo.

Aquel hombre permanecía estoico frente a cualquier situación, sus nervios eran de acero, pero en aquellas circunstancias, eso era muy extraño.

- ¿Fue usted quien toco la campana?

- Te estaba esperando. La giromancia nunca se equivoca.

- ¿Cómo? ¿De que esta hablando?

- Quieres saber donde estas ¿cierto? – sutilmente el sacerdote saco de su sotana un objeto pequeño y negro que me era muy familiar.

- Mi encendedor!

El Padre hizo silencio. Al parecer, estaba tomando una decisión.

- Puedo verlo todo, hijo mío.

- ¿De donde lo saco? ¿Sabe algo? Dígamelo! – exclame dispuesto a ir por mi encendedor.

- No se me acerque! – su voz resonó en fuertemente en la capilla. Consternado, quede inmóvil en la posición en la que me encontraba. Ese no era el padre Alberto.

- Hijo, no ganaras nada yendo de un lado para otro al azar. Debes seguir el camino del oscuro, que ha sido revelado por la Diosa – volvía a tomar esa actitud impasible que tanto me estaba alterando.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando?

- Arturo, debe ir a Silent Hill. Tiene que abrirse paso a través de los muros de las tinieblas. Es su responsabilidad contrarrestar la ira del bajo averno. Estas cosas le van a ayudar. ¡Dese prisa y vaya! ¡ Vaya antes de que sea demasiado tarde! – exclamo.

El Sacerdote dejo el encendedor sobre el altar, junto a otros objetos. Marcho hacia el despacho.

- ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya todavía!

Intente ir detrás de el, pero había cerrado la puerta con llave. Golpee durante un buen tiempo la puerta, intentando persuadir al padre de que saliera y me explicara que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Parecía que se hubiera esfumado. Desistí, y fui al altar para ver que había dejado el padre sobre el. Encontré el encendedor, el cual no veía desde el anterior…incidente, también había un celular, un Nokia 1100, a pesar de que era una chatarra, la linterna que tenia incorporada era de gran utilidad. Luego de tomar los objetos que el sacerdote dejo sobre el altar, note que en el suelo había una varilla vieja y oxidada. Por su forma, supe que esta había sido parte del enrejado de la universidad, la habían retirado a la fuerza de allí. Me acerque hacia ella, y sin razón alguna, la tome. Simplemente fue un reflejo inconsciente. Me dirigí hacia la salida de la iglesia. Justo cuando cruce la puerta, oí una especie de gemido, un lamento. Negándome a mi mismo el mirar hacia atrás, me dirigí hacia la avenida 26.

Luego de caminar un buen tramo, y sin haber encontrado señales de vida, me encontraba frente a la calle 26. No había flujo vehicular, ni siquiera habían carros. A lo largo de mi recorrido observe que todos los objetos en la universidad, incluyendo los edificios, se encontraban deteriorados, o en mal estado. Los teléfonos no funcionaban. Algunos cables de energía eléctrica se encontraban tirados en el suelo, la maleza había crecido considerablemente. Cuando pasaba la calle, me quede inmóvil, un cuerpo estaba colgado de un poste de energía, como si hubiese sido ahorcado, balanceándose de un lado a otro, haciendo esa indescriptible y macabra danza de la muerte. Impactado, di media vuelta aparentando no haber visto nada, a lo mejor era un muñeco de fin de año, o algo así. Nunca acababa de entender las costumbres de mi país. Intente utilizar mi celular, pero no había señal. Comenzaba a perder el control de mi mismo. Entonces respire profundo, cruce los brazos y cerré los ojos, me tranquilice. Dialogue conmigo mismo para no perder la cordura. Cuando abrí de nuevo mis ojos, me dirigía hacia al sur, buscando ir a casa. Aunque quedaba extremadamente lejos a pie, no quedaba mas a donde ir, y si todo el mundo se había desaparecido, en el momento no me importaba. Después de tantos días sin haber podido conciliar el sueño, solo quería dormir. Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo genial que seria si la raza humana se hubiese extinguido de un momento a otro, al fin y al cabo, no éramos más que egoístas criaturas que dañaban y corrompían todo lo que tocaban. ¿Acaso…solo quedo yo? Solo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando un grito me saco de mi repentino trance.

Extrañamente aliviado por haber oído signos de vida, aun si fuesen gritos, me dirigí corriendo hacia la universidad. Y aunque solo lograba observar un par de metros hacia adelante alcance a divisar dos siluetas grises entre la niebla. Cuando entre al interior del campus, en medio de la malla vial, contemple una criatura extraña y deforme. Los recuerdos de aquella alucinación que viví meses atrás regresaron más claros que nunca. Esta aberración parecía tener una camisa de fuerza hecha de su propia piel. Chorreaba sangre de su boca, y emitiendo una especie de chasquido asqueroso. Se acercaba a una mujer rubia que se encontraba en el suelo.

- Papa! Por favor! No lo hagas mas por favor! – gemía desesperadamente.

Dios, la iba a matar. Quede inmóvil por unos segundos que se hicieron eternos. La atroz escena me horrorizo y asqueo, temía por mi vida. Quise alejarme de allí lo más pronto posible, pero algo me detuvo. Recordé que mi mano estaba sosteniendo la varilla que había recojido en la capilla. Sacando valor de donde no tenia, me dirigí sin hacer ruido hacia la criatura. Apreté fuertemente mis dientes, tome impulso, me incline, y solté un certero golpe a la sien de ese monstruo el cual perdió el equilibrio. Aquella cosa intentaba levantarse desesperadamente. Pero mi instinto de supervivencia no me dejaría parar de golpearlo hasta que esa cosa quedase inmóvil. Finalmente un borde irregular de la varilla se incrusto violentamente en el pecho de la criatura, dándole muerte en el acto.

Mi respiración era irregular, estaba tan nervioso y asustado que deje caer la varilla al suelo. Sin moverme un milímetro, mire a la mujer en el suelo.

- ¿E-Estas bien?

La mujer temblaba también, pero me miraba de forma extraña, como si yo fuese un monstruo peor que el que yacía en el sueño. Esa mirada, era de…¿miedo?

- Noooo…Lo mataste!

- Pe-pero…

La mujer se levanto con lagrimas en sus ojos, desesperada, Comenzó a correr, adentrándose en la niebla.

- Pe-pero…! TE SALVE LA VIDA!

Consternado, recogí la ensangrentada varilla. Me mantenía cauteloso con la criatura en el suelo, temía que se levantara de nuevo, parecía nacida de mis propias pesadillas. Me marche de allí, retomando el camino por la calle 26, tenia que llegar hasta la Avenida Boyacá y de ahí ir aun más al sur. Me seria una eternidad llegar a casa. O tal vez podría…

- Aaaaahhhh ¡!

Un repentino dolor en mi cabeza me hizo caer de rodillas. Sentí nauseas, no pude resistir y vomite en el pavimento. Sabia lo que iba a suceder, con un ultimo esfuerzo, me hice a un lado para no caer sobre mi propio vomito. Se oían sirenas a lo lejos. Caí de nuevo al suelo, pecho arriba. Y mientras me debatía de dolor, contemple en medio de la niebla a un viejo, a un viejo y a una niña vestida con un uniforme de colegio azul. Entonces me desmaye.

Mira a tu alrededor…¿No crees que este es el final?

¿Por que no te callas?

Esta bien…me callo solo por que yo me lo pido.


End file.
